Shotgun
, a semi-automatic shotgun]] A Shotgun is a type of weapon featured in the ''Call of Duty'' series. Unlike other firearms, most shotguns fire a volley of multiple pellets at a time, but have a limited range. These traits make shotguns extremely devastating at close range, but literally useless at a distance. Shotguns can be manually cocked, pump-action, lever-action (where the user must pump/cycle the lever between shots), semi-automatic, or fully automatic. Pump-action/lever-action shotguns usually have a lower rate of fire, but more damage and range, while semi-automatic/fully automatic/break-action shotguns usually have a higher rate of fire, but lower range. In nearly all Call of Duty multiplayer modes, shotguns are primary weapons. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 however, they are secondary weapons. List of Shotguns in the Call of Duty Series ''Call of Duty 2 '' Trenchguncod2 f.png|M1897 Trenchgun '' Call of Duty 3 '' Winchester M1897 Trench Gun Menu Icon CoD3.png|Winchester M1897 Trench Gun '' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare '' M1014 menu icon CoD4.png|M1014 W1200 menu icon CoD4.png|W1200 '' [[Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)|Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)]] '' M1014 third person MWDS.png|M1014 '' Call of Duty: World at War '' M1897 Trench Gun menu icon WaW.png|M1897 Trench Gun Double barreled Shotgun WaW.png|Double-Barreled Shotgun '' Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts '' M1897 Trench Gun 3rd person WaWFF.png|M1897 Trench Gun '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '' SPAS-12 menu icon MW2.png|SPAS-12 AA-12 menu icon MW2.png|AA-12 Striker menu icon MW2.png|Striker Ranger menu icon MW2.png|Ranger M1014 menu icon MW2.png|M1014 Model 1887 menu icon MW2.png|Model 1887 W1200 3rd Person MW2.png|W1200 (Single Player only) Shotgun menu icon MW2.png|Shotgun (Attachment) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized '' AA-12 MW2DS.png|AA-12 SPAS-12 3rd person MW2.PNG|SPAS-12 '' Call of Duty: Black Ops '' Olympia menu icon BO.png|Olympia Stakeout menu icon BO.png|Stakeout SPAS-12 menu icon BO.png|SPAS-12 HS10 menu icon BO.png|HS-10 Menu mp weapons attach mast.png|Masterkey (Attachment) Model 1887 BO.png|Model 1887 (Campaign Only) KS-23 3rd person BO.png|KS-23 (Campaign Only) Double barreled Shotgun WaW.png|Double-Barreled Shotgun (Original Zombies Only) M1897 Trench Gun menu icon WaW.png|M1897 Trench Gun (Original Zombies Only) '' Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) *Remington 870 *Ithaca Model 37 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 '' USAS-12 Model MW3.png|USAS-12 KSG 12 Menu Icon MW3.png|KSG 12 SPAS-12 menu icon MW3.png|SPAS-12 AA-12 menu icon MW3.png|AA-12 Striker menu icon MW3.png|Striker Model 1887 Menu Icon MW3.png|Model 1887 Shotgun attachment menu icon MW3.png|Shotgun (Attachment) Ranger menu icon MW2.png|Ranger (Campaign only; Unobtainable) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance '' AA-12 Inventory Icon MW3DS.png|AA-12 SPAS-12 Inventory MW3DS.png|SPAS-12 '' Call of Duty: Black Ops II '' R-870 MCS Menu Icon BOII.png|Remington 870 MCS S12 Menu Icon BOII.png|S12 KSG Menu Icon BOII.png|KSG M1216 Menu Icon BOII.png|M1216 SPAS-12 menu icon BOII.png|SPAS-12 (Campaign Only) Olympia menu icon BOII.png|Olympia (Campaign and Zombies Only) Titus-6 Pick-Up Icon BOII.png|Titus-6 (Campaign Only; Alternate Underbarrel Attachment) '' Call of Duty Online '' AA-12 menu icon CoDO.png|Atchisson AA-12 M1014 menu icon CoDO.png|Benelli M1014 CSG-12 menu icon CoDO.png|CSG-12 Franchi-12 menu icon CoDO.png|Franchi-12 Freedom menu icon CoDO.png|Freedom S12 menu icon CoDO.png|GPAS-12 Ranger menu icon CoDO.png|Ranger Remington 870 model CoDO.png|Remington 870 Striker menu icon CoDO.png|Striker M1887 menu icon CoDO.png|Winchester M1887 Shotgun attachment menu icon CoDO.png|Shotgun (Attachment) '' *Additionally, the Mandate and Death assault rifles, as well as the Triumph light machine gun, can be toggled to shotgun mode. Call of Duty: Ghosts '' MTS-255 model CoDG.png|MTS-255 Bulldog model CoDG.png|Bulldog FP6 model CoDG.png|FP6 Tac 12 model CoDG.png|Tac 12 Shotgun Attachment Menu Icon CoDG.png|Shotgun (Attachment) '' Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare '' Tac-19 menu icon AW.png|Tac-19 S-12 menu icon AW.png|S-12 Bulldog menu icon AW.png|Bulldog Blunderbuss menu icon AW.png|Blunderbuss (Current Gen Update) CEL-3 Cauterizer model AW.png|CEL-3 Cauterizer (added via update) '' *Additionally, the Ohm heavy weapon from the Ascendance DLC can be toggled to shotgun mode. Call of Duty: Heroes *Ranger Call of Duty: Black Ops III '' KRM-262 Gunsmith model BO3.png|KRM-262 205 Brecci Gunsmith model BO3.png|205 Brecci Haymaker 12 Gunsmith model BO3.png|Haymaker 12 Argus Gunsmith model BO3.png|Argus Banshii Gunsmith model BO3.png|Banshii (Current Gen Update) Olympia Gunsmith model BO3.png|Olympia (Current Gen Update) '' Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare It is to note that in the campaign mode of ''Infinite Warfare, shotguns are secondary weapons instead of primary. '' Reaver menu icon IW.png|Reaver Banshee menu icon IW.png|Banshee DCM-8 menu icon IW.png|DCM-8 Rack-9 menu icon IW.png|Rack-9 M.2187 Model IW.png|M.2187 (added via update) S-Ravage menu icon IW.png|S-Ravage (Classic weapon) '' Additionally, some other weapons can be used in shotgun mode: *The Proteus sniper rifle can be toggled to shotgun mode by default. *The "Cerberus" epic variant of the Erad submachine gun in multiplayer and Zombies is equipped with the Master Key gun perk, allowing a underbarel shotgun. The feature is also available to the campaign version of the Erad by default. *The "Butcher" epic variant of the Type-2 assault rifle in multiplayer and Zombies is equipped with the Eighty Seven gun perk, allowing it to be toggled to Akimbo shotguns mode. This result also occurs in campaign when the Type-2 is equipped with the "Akimbo Shotguns" upgrade. *The "Switchblade" epic variant of the EMC is equipped with the Supercell gun perk, transforming it into a comapct energy shotgun pistol. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered '' W1200 Model MWR.png|W1200 M1014 Menu Icon MWR.png|M1014 Kamchatka-12 menu icon MWR.png|Kamchatka-12 (added via update) Rangers Menu Icon MWR.png|Rangers (added via update) '' Call of Duty: WWII '' Combat Shotgun menu icon WWII.png|Combat Shotgun M30 Luftwaffe Drilling menu icon WWII.png|M30 Luftwaffe Drilling Toggle Action menu icon WWII.png|Toggle Action Sawed-off Shotgun menu icon WWII.png|Sawed-off Shotgun Blunderbuss Model WWII.jpg|Blunderbuss (Attack of the Undead update) '' Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 '' MOG 12 menu icon BO4.png|MOG 12 SG12 menu icon BO4.png|SG12 Rampage menu icon BO4.png|Rampage (Operation Grand Heist update) Argus menu icon BO4.png|Argus (Operation Apocalypse Z update) M1897 Trebuchet menu icon BO4.png|M1897 Trebuchet (Zombies only) '' Call of Duty: Mobile '' BY15 model CoDMobile.png|BY15 Striker model CoDMobile.png|Striker HS2126 model CoDMobile.png|HS2126 HS0405 model CoDMobile.png|HS0405 KRM-262 model CoDMobile.png|KRM-262 (Season 3) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare'' '' Model 680 menu icon MW.png|Model 680 R9-0 Gunsmith Preview MW.png|R9-0 Shotgun 725 menu icon MW.png|725 Origin 12 Shotgun Gunsmith Preview MW.png|Origin 12 Shotgun '' Category:Weapon Types